On Rainy Days
by eL Jung
Summary: Takdir yang dimulai saat hujan turun. Cinta yang datang tanpa disadari 'Dan keberuntunganku saat ini yaitu bertemu denganmu.. Aku menyukaimu, pria manis.' another YunJae story. Drabble. OOC BL. Happy reading


Tittle : On Rainy Days

Cast : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho

Lenght : drabble

Genre : Romance, sad ending ._.v

Warning : OOC, BL, feel ga dapet, sedihnya juga ga dapet

Happy reading \(^o^)/  
.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku keluar halte.. Merasakan titik titik air yang tanpa henti turun dari langin.. Menghirup bau tanah basah yang sangat menenangkan. Terjebak dalam hujan bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Bus baru saja sampai, dan mengeluarkan banyak sekali orang. Ada yang langsung pulang, karena mereka memang membawa payung. Ada yang duduk sambil menikmati sisa kopinya. Dan ada juga yang berdiri gelisah, bingung antara menerobos atau menunggu sampai hujan berhenti.

Ada seorang pria yang berdiri disebelahku.. Seorang pria tinggi yang er.. Tampan? Dia membawa payung tapi tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari halte.

"hei.." sapanya.

"eh? Ya?" jawabku kebingungan.

"kau suka hujan?"

Suaranya beriringan dengan turunnya hujan, sangat cocok.. Rintik hujan seperti backsound dalam film film.

Aku mengangguk kecil "tentu saja, bagaimana denganmu?"

"hujan selalu membuat perasaanku lega.. Rasanya seluruh masalah lenyap seiring dengan turunnya air hujan."

Aku mengangguk lagi, pertanda setuju.

Dia mengecek jam tangannya, terlihat sedikit panik dan tergesa gesa.

"aku harus pergi.. Pakailah payung ini, kau juga harus segera pulang." katanya sambil menyerahkan payung satu satunya kepadaku.

"eh? Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"hujan selalu membawa pertanda baik untukku. Dan keberuntunganku saat ini yaitu bertemu denganmu.. Aku menyukaimu, pria manis."

Detak jantungku bergemuruh, detakannya puluhan bahkan ratusan kali lebih cepat..

Dia mencium pipiku! Dia mencium pipiku dan langsung pergi menerobos hujan. Kami bahkan belum sempat berkenalan.  
.

.

.

Aku membaringkan diri, mencoba untuk menutup mata dan tertidur.. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2, tapi tetap saja aku belum merasakan kantuk.

Pikiranku melayang ke kejadian sore tadi.. Kusentuh pipiku, tempat dimana bibir itu menciumku. 'Dan keberuntunganku saat ini yaitu bertemu denganmu.. Aku menyukaimu, pria manis.'

oh tuhan.. aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya  
.

.

.

aku menerobos hujan, mencari tempat dimana aku bisa berlindung. kutemukan sebuah kedai kopi, tempat hangat yang cocok.

kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki kedai itu. mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh kedai itu.. semua tempat penuh.. tak ada satupun yang kosong.

tiba tiba seseorang yang melambaikan tangannya kearahku, mengintruksikanku untuk mendekatinya..

ah.. dia pria tampan yang kutemui di halte beberapa hari lalu. pria yang membiarkan dirinya kehujanan agar payungnya dapat dipakai olehku. pria yang mencium pipiku!

kudekati dia "bolehkah?"

dia mengangguk cepat.

aku duduk didepannya.. tanpa sadar kupandangi wajahnya dalam dalam.. dia pun mungkin tak sadar jika sedang diperhatikan.

"apa yang kau suka selain hujan?" tanyanya tiba tiba.

"aku sangat suka ice cream, hujan, gajah, hello kitty, kucing, dan kau." astaga.. oh tuhan.. aku keceplosan.

"eh? kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"ah.. bukan. bukan apa apa.."

'tsk.. bodoh!' aku merutuki diriku sendiri

aku meminum kopi yang baru saja diantarkan.. sensasi yang ditimbulkannya tetap sama. rasa pahit sekaligus manis dan juga hangat bercampur menjadi satu, dan membasuh kerongkonganku yang kering. aku selalu menikmati setiap tetesnya, membayangkan jika ini kopi terakhir yang bisa kuminum.

merasa diperhatikan, kuletakkan cangkir kopiku kembali di atas meja.. dan benar saja, dia sedang memperhatikanku.

mata kami bertemu.. dia menatap mataku tajam, terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu disana.. pipiku memerah, darahku berdesir sangat cepat, jantungku bergemuruh meminta keluar.

dia tiba tiba berdiri, dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku.  
"ternyata.. rasa sukaku padamu semakin bertambah, pria manis."

dia berjalan menjauhiku, pergi dari kedai itu..  
aku hanya bisa membatu, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan.  
.

.

.

aku menyendokkan sedikit ice cream, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku. ini sudah menjadi rutinitasku setiap minggu, pergi ke kedai ice cream dan memesan ice cream dengan ukuran yang tidak wajar.

ku alihkan perhatianku keluar, hujan lagi.. gerimis kecil membasahi jalanan.. pikiranku kembali membayangkannya, pria tampan itu.. entah kenapa aku merindukannya.

lonceng pintu berbunyi, menandakan ada seorang pelanggan yang datang.

mata kami saling menatap. hawa panas mulai menjuluri seluruh tubuhku.. orang itu dengan santainya berjalan, dan duduk didepanku..

setelah sekian lama, kami bertemu.. aku dan pria tampan itu.. orang yang sangat kurindukan sekarang tengah duduk dihadapanku.

"hei.. ini pertemuan tak disengaja kita yang ketiga. aku Jung Yunho.. aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi milikku?" dia berbicara seiring dengan turunnya rintik rintik air hujan.  
.

.

.

.

.

END

Drbble lagi drabble lagi haha

Maklum saya ga bias bikin cerita yang panjang-panjang, maunya buru buru selesai mulu -_-

So, mind to review?


End file.
